


First kiss

by blondshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, M/M, jun is really gentle omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondshua/pseuds/blondshua
Summary: “Oh boy… you were already head over heels and to be honest. Even before you started dating, you’ve always admired him from afar in your first years, and if there’s something you’ve learned about him is that he is way more than just looks.”





	First kiss

You blinked in disbelief, your heart racing feeling your cheeks heat up the moment you saw the unbelievably handsome black haired, cat eyed boy sitting in a table at the corner of your favorite café, wearing a caramel colored leather jacket and black jeans. You still couldn’t quite grasp the fact that you’ve been seeing each other for almost a month.

When his eyes met yours, he showed the brightest grin you’ve ever seen. You fidget a bit, intimidated by his princely aura, but walk towards the table he was seating in. He stood up, meeting you halfway, his hands grasped your arm lightly, he gently caressed the area with his thumb, the blinding smile still plastered in his face.

“Hey precious” he finally spoke up, placing a sweet peck on your cheeks. A slight shiver ran through your body at his sudden proximity.

“Hey” you answered still a bit shy.

“Let’s sit and order something” he stated guiding you with a hand placed on the small of your back.

You sat by his side and went through the menu. Finally you chose to order an iced tea, because now, sitting so close to an incredibly hot and good smelling Junhui you were sure to need something to cool yourself down.

His eyes shifted through the paper and you could easily admire his fluttering lashes and reddish lips. You bit your own, imagining how they would feel against yours since you both haven’t kissed yet.

Something about that made you feel insecure since Jun seemed to be very assertive in his wishes.

Unintentionally, you’ve moved closer to him, which you only realize when his eyes dart up to meet yours - that are very much close - and you can see him clearly gulping and at loss of words, his gaze shifting from deep in your eyes for a quick glance at your lips.

He cleared his throat, looking away, his voice slightly failing when he asked you “What would you like to order?”.

“Hum… iced tea” you blurted. He nodded, completely recovered by now, and motioning to the waitress.

“A _macchiato_ and an iced tea please” the lady nodded, and jotted down your orders, leaving afterwards. Jun turned his attention to you, smiling again. “So, how was your week?”

“Classes are killing me” you sighed.

He chuckled. “Same here to be honest” he said placing his hand on top of yours, caressing it gently “Seeing you gives me energy though…”.

You blushed a little, “Stop being greasy” you mocked him.

He laughed “But it is the truth. It is always a pleasure meeting you”.

You smiled, liking what you heard. “Well it most certainly is mutual mister”.

“Ooh, I’m happy to hear that” he exclaimed, looking at you fondly, eyes twinkling.

You both talked for a good hour; about movies, music and other regular small talk, just enjoying each other company and the soft, comfy feeling of the café.

You realized you could look at him for hours and still not get tired, not only because of his breathtaking beauty, but also because his every move and every expression fascinated you.

Oh boy… you were already head over heels and to be honest. Even before you started dating, you’ve always admired him from afar in your first years, and if there’s something you’ve learned about him is that he is way more than just looks.

“Hey, hm, do you still have time? I kinda wanted to take you somewhere else,” he says, dragging you out of your thoughts.

You smile, “Oh yeah, sure!”

–

You walked for around 15 minutes, the coldish weather giving you slight chills, until you’ve reached the entrance of a park. You passed by it once before and knew it was quite a big one.

“Let’s go, it’s really really pretty, I think you’ll like it” You smiled at his excitement, feeling curious yourself.

You stride to a pretty tree path. He shyly grabbed your hand, making you continue walking down the path with your fingers intertwined.

“Hmm.. thank you” he mumbled scratching the back of his neck.

You giggled, feeling confused. “What for?”

“For giving me a shot. I know I have a reputation, you know, ‘the sneaky flirty Chinese student’ and all that… “

You laughed “I don’t know why you have such a reputation to be honest. And I know you’re much more than what meets the eyes. Even though you can be  _quite_  flirty sometimes, is not like you’re some heart-breaking asshole. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you with anyone. So yeah, no need to thank me”

Jun smiled at you, his eyes soft and sparkling. His fingers reached for your cheeks, caressing them. He suddenly leaned in, gently brushing his lips on your forehead.

“So… does that mean you’ve always watched me?” he boasted smugly with a grin making its way into his face.

You shoved him away, laughing. “You wish china boy. Get your greasy ass away from me”

“Aw, come here my pretty stalker” he laughed, trying to hug you.

You ran away, trying to avoid him, but he was faster and caught up to you pretty quickly, back hugging you and lifting you from the ground a little.

You jokingly struggled in his arms, but he nuzzled your neck and you could hear him inhaling your smell. You could feel his lips curl up in a smile against your skin.

“Thank you… I kinda needed to hear that” he said, his voice muffled.

Your face was burning, red and hot, but nonetheless you caressed his arm that rested atop your stomach. He slowly let you go, but you were still too shy to properly face him.

“Come, I want to show you something” he said.

You nodded in agreement, walking by his side. It took less than 5 minutes for you both to get where he wanted: a truly beautiful lake, with clear water and lush grass, and plants on its shores. There was also a little curved bridge connecting both sides of the lake. Its handrails were a pretty red and it had dark wood flooring, it looked Chinese styled.

“Woah! This is really really pretty Jun!” You skipped around, excited. You walked towards the bridge with Jun following you, a happy and proud smile on his lips.

“Can we take a picture? It’ll look lovely here!” You asked excitedly.

This would actually be the first picture you both took together and you could barely wait to put it as your cellphone wallpaper. Oh, how you liked this boy…

He giggled a little. “Anything you want” he punctuated his sentence by circling his arms around your waist and pulling you closer.

You heart pounded faster in your chest, your faces now close enough that you could easily reach out and peck his well-shaped lips, but you weren’t that courageous.

Junhui looked at you with sparkling eyes as you saw his tongue wetting his lips,  _which almost drove you insane,_ but he smirked at you, looking way less confident than what you expected him to.

Still a little baffled, you fished out your cellphone, opening the camera.

As soon as your faces came up on screen, Jun put up a really pretty smile, his hands pressing down on your skin, pulling you even closer. To be honest, the whole situation added to the fact that he smelled really good and held you really tight made you have some naughty thoughts that you tried to brush away, but you were still feeling like your insides were on fire.

As soon as you could focus, you snapped the picture. The handsome boy then hugged you from behind once more, looking just as perfect as always. The hotness of his body against yours wasn’t helping you feel any better than you already were. Just when you were ready to turn over and smash your lips together, you felt something wet dropping on your cheeks.

Suddenly, the sky opened and started pouring down heavily. Jun took your hand in his, and quickly started to run, letting a “C'mon” out barely heard from the heavy sound of the pouring rain.

You held his hand tight, trying to keep up his pace but the rain was strong and both of you were very much wet already.

Just when you took a turn on the patch you walked by earlier, Jun slipped, falling flat to the ground and taking you with him. There was still a good distance to cover until you reach the gazebo, both of you kind of giving up reaching it since you were drenched by now. So, you just looked at each other faces and bursted out laughing.

He got up and offered you his hand so you could get up. You took it, still giggling at his hair that was plastered on his forehead, knowing that yours was in the same state.

Pulling you up, he removed his own jacket, handing it to you.

“Since it’s leather, it’ll at least keep you from getting wetter” he said smiling fondly, his thumbs softly caressing your cheeks.

You snuggled inside his coat, inhaling his delicious scent. One of his hands met your waist, the other kept on your face. He pulled you even closer, his warmth becoming the same as yours, his eyes on your lips, full of desire, and then back to your eyes. He leaned in, lifting your chin a little and met your lips with his.

It was a chaste and soft kiss but you felt like the butterflies in your stomach were about to come out of your mouth and a slight shiver ran through your whole body. His thumb on your cheek caressed little circles on the skin.

The droplets of rain kept crashing against your bodies and faces and you thanked for that because you could feel the heat on your cheeks spreading through your insides.

Junhui broke the kiss, looking you intensely in the eyes. “You are so beautiful” he said, his lips crashing on yours as the rain continued to pour, his mouth on yours, his tongue slowly but surely tasting you and you could barely kiss him back as you mind has turned blank and your limbs felt like goo.

You thought of circling his neck with your arms but they seemed so heavy and uncoordinated that you settled for griping tight on the front of his shirt, and the only thing that made you feel like it wasn’t a dream were the cold drops of rain falling on your skin.

The boy of your dreams, who you’ve long admired, now your boyfriend, kissing you.

Junhui slowed the kiss, eventually parting your lips. His thumbs stroking your cheeks gently, leaning his forehead on yours. “I like you so much”

You smiled blissfully, your heart squeezed on your chest, your hands intertwining on his. “I really like you too” and in that moment, you were sure that you would never get tired of seeing the smile that lighted up the face of the boy in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, Jun has a thing for caressing. I'm so soft for Jun ; ;


End file.
